Trauma
by Megamagical
Summary: One hit. That was all it took. Will the changes it brings be for good or bad? One more thing, why does it always happen to me! Takuten. Rated T for severe injuries and trauma.
1. Chapter 1: Struck

**Trauma**

 **Summary: One hit. That was all it took. Will the changes it brings be for good or bad? One more thing, why does it always happen to me?!**

 **Mega: Here it is. After months of putting it off, I am finally writing the side story to** _ **Heat Stroke.**_ _ **2gatita8,**_ **if you have already died, forgive me, but here it is!**

 **Kirino: It's about time!**

 **Mega: Sorry! Kirino, are you excited?**

 **Kirino: Why?**

 **Mega: Well, it's the first story I've written that you're not the primary focus of.**

 **Kirino: Oh… Oh! Oh! Yes! It's your turn to suffer now, Shindou, Tenma!**

 **Tenma: You're mean, Kirino-senpai (finally learned how to spell it!).**

 **Shindou: How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!**

 **Kirino: I do, but not in this fic. I love Tsurugi in this universe, so you're on your own.**

 **Shindou and Tenma: NO!**

 **Mega: Yes! Now, disclaimer, please!**

 **Tenma and Shindou: Megamagical does not own the Inazuma Eleven franchise. She only owns the plot. Besides, if she did own it, the Raimon team would be changed drastically along with the plot.**

 **~Trauma~**

 **Chapter one: Struck**

~Tenma's POV~

Today was normal if you excluded the soaring temperatures. I had hoped that it would stay that way, but, for whatever reason, fate hates me.

We were running some basic passing drills. Nothing special, just two-touch passes between yourself and a partner. It should have been simple, but things had a way to work against us, I suppose.

I was paired with Tsurugi. So many people seemed to think that there was a romantic relationship between us, but, contrary to that oh-so-popular belief, Tsurugi and I only shared a friendship bond, a strong one, but a bond of friendship none the less.

I **did,** in fact, have a, well, a crush. Tsurugi knows of it, I think, but I didn't tell him. He just pieced together the puzzle until he had the entire picture. Tsurugi was like that. He could learn things just from watching and would figure things out that you really didn't want him to, like my crush, for example.

On the flipside, I know of his crush, so I guess we're even. He's had a thing for Kirino-senpai since they first met. When he first told me, I was quite surprised. After all, who expects their cold, antisocial best friend to have a crush on someone? Let alone the fact that he might have to fight Shindou-senpai for Kirino-senpai's heart.

I had been contemplating relationship within the team for a while, now, not only for Tsurugi's sake, but for mine, as well. I wasn't nosey, or anything. I just wanted to see my chances with my crush. The chance of him liking me was very small. He probably was in love with Kirino, Akane, or, God forbid, Tsurugi. If you hadn't figured it out by now, my crush was none other than **the** Shindou Takuto.

Why did I always end up falling for the people that I can never end up with? Did I do something wrong? Well, it's just my luck, I guess.

My mind had been wandering the entire day, from relationships to soccer, what I was actually _supposed_ to be focused on. Maybe if I had kept my mind on the game, everything that happened would have, well, not happened. Even now, I'm not sure if that would have been a good or a bad thing.

What happened that day? Well, I only know half of it, so I'm missing some of it, but here is what I remember happened…

~Earlier~

As I said earlier, I was passing with Tsurugi as my mind wandered. Compared to the tough training from earlier, the basic drill was quite relaxing. Maybe that was why my mind was wandering a lot more than earlier, not that it wasn't wandering before, just not as much as now.

What happened next was entirely my fault. I don't care what the rest of the team says. I know that I caused it.

I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, so I hadn't known that Hikaru had lost control of a pass. I also didn't know that I was standing right in its path. Tsurugi hadn't noticed it either, apparently, so he couldn't warn me. Hikaru, I had later learned, had been trying to warn me, but either his pass was too fast, or he was too slow, because the ball hit me before he could say anything.

The pass was, unfortunately, as strong as Hikaru's normal shot. I credited this to the fact that he had lost control, but it scared me to think of what he could do if he used it intentionally. Note to self, don't get on Hikaru's bad side.

The pass slammed into my head forcefully. It apparently had gained altitude during its short journey. It knocked me back, headfirst, into the goalpost, which we had been passing in front of.

I didn't register anything at first, strangely enough, but then the pain set in, and let me just say, OW! My thoughts were muddled, but I did register the pain that felt like being torn apart, badly burnt, frozen solid, and having a jackhammer drilling into my skull.

Then there was noise. My name was said, I think, and I soon found myself surrounded by my teammates. A blur of brown was beside me in an instant, flipping me over from the position on my stomach that I had been laying in. I felt myself being lifted up slightly and being laid on a soft surface. I felt my eyes being opened carefully, which I hadn't realized had been closed, and gazed up at the blurry figure above me.

They had brown hair. Somewhat long brown hair. _'Shindou,'_ I thought immediately. Even if I knew that my conclusion was probably unreasonable, I didn't know of any other person on our team that matched my description. Another blur, a pink one, this time, came into focus behind the brown blur, discussed something with two more blur, and moved aside so that the other two blur could get closer to me.

One blur moved closer to me and began to move my unresponsive body into the brown blur's arms. The brown blur then picked me up and started to walk towards what seemed to be the school.

He was silent for a while, the only sounds being our breathing, mine being much more labored than his. After a while, he began to murmur things to me. I never could make heads or tails of what he was saying, but I could tell by his tone that whatever he was saying, he truly meant it.

I started to tire after some time, and I allowed my eyes to being shutting, only to be jostled by the blur and being told to stay awake, or that was what I assumed he said.

We eventually arrived at our destination, wherever that was.

The blur swiftly walked into the room, so wherever it was at least was a room. Yay.

I soon found myself being moved once again, only this time it was onto a soft, cushiony thing. It was a bed, I assumed. The brown blur quickly retreated to allow even more smudges of color to surround me.

The new smudges talked, moved, and probably even were thinking quickly. Things were pushed into my arm, a blanket was pulled over me, and someone seemed to be calling someone on a phone, or I thought that it was a phone. I hadn't been sure of things for a while, now.

I tried to sleep again, but was stopped by the brown smudge yet again. Things were a blur after that. I think that we waited for a while before I tried to sleep for the umpteenth time. This time, though, I began to succeed. That sent everyone in the room into a tizzy. Smudges moved around wildly and continued to do what they had been doing before, only at twice the speed, and this continued until even more burry outlines arrived and pulled me onto something.

The brown blur followed us, but all the other smudges stayed behind.

I was placed into a large, well, a large thing, I guess. I couldn't really comprehend what it was, let alone describe it. I panicked when all the oh-so-painful light that bled into the thing was blocked by something, but the brown smudge rubbed my hand gentle and whispered comforting, or I think that they were meant to provide comfort, words to me in a hushed tone.

The gesture had worked and calmed me down considerably. I was now as relaxed as I was going to be. Things from that point on seemed only to be a rush of sound and color. Nothing really made sense.

I did know that I was being pushed into a large building, a hospital, probably, and was soon taken away from the brown blur that had accompanied me the entire time.

Tears began to leak out of my half lidded eyes. I didn't want to be alone! I wanted the blur! I wanted Shindou.

From there, people began to tell me things, that it was going to be okay, to stop crying, to calm down, but I couldn't. We reached a far darker room, the only excruciatingly painful light coming from the center of the room. They then pulled me off of the surface I had been lying on for the entirety of the trip and onto a cold metal table in the middle of the room.

What I assumed was a mask was placed over my mouth and nose, cutting of my access to the air around me. One of the blurry figures told me to count to ten and breathe calmly.

I somehow forced myself to do as they instructed. I was out by three.

~Fin.~

 **Mega: Here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think.**

 **Tenma: *stares in shock* What did you** _ **do**_ **to me?!**

 **Mega: What? Did you think I'd let you get of easy?**

 **Tenma: I was hoping…**

 **Mega: Well your hope was in vain. Now, here is a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

~Tenma's POV~

When I woke up, I was confused. Where was I?

I opened my eyes partially to seeing my new location, and thankfully, my vision had straightened out.

I was in a white room, devoid of everything but the necessities, such as a bed and chairs. It didn't take long for me to figure out that I was in a hospital room. Lovely.

My gazed slid to my bedside. A boy with curly, somewhat long brown hair was sitting beside me. _'Why is Shindou here?'_ I thought curiously. Why would he be here with _**me**_ of all people?

I reached over to grab the hem of his shirt, greatly pleased with the knowledge that my body would listen to me again. I pulled gently, but my crush refused to awaken from his slumber.

I frowned and pulled again, much harder, this time.

Shindou jolted and opened his eyes blearily. He was tired, so he had probably been here for a while. _'I'm the one who caused all this, aren't I?'_ I thought grimly.

My captain, now fully awake, looked over at me in relief and curiosity. "You're awake."

I nodded at his blunt statement. It was clearly not meant to be taken as a question.

He smiled and voiced an actual question this time. "How do you feel?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but found that no sound would come out of my opened mouth.

"Tenma? What's wrong?" He asked; panic being to color his voice.

I tried again to answer him, but the result was the same. In an act of desperation, I lifted my hands to my throat, trying to communicate my problem to him.

"Can you not breathe?" He inquired worriedly.

When I shook my head "no", a look of relief settled across his features briefly before returning to their former state. "What's wrong, then?"

I slowly began to mouth my answer to him, my mouth forming the unspoken words carefully.

' _I can't talk.'_

~Preview fin.~

 **Mega: Did you like it? Don't forget to tell me what you think of it in a review!**

 **Tenma: *mouthing*** _ **'I can't believe that you made me mute!'**_

 **Mega: I know, but I needed to in order to develop the plot!**

 **Tenma: *sighs*** _ **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Sayonara, minna!**_

 **Mega: See you next time, everyone! Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Mega: Heyo, minna! What's up?**

 **Note:** _ **Italics equal mouthing in both this and the story**_

 **Tenma:** _ **How can you be so happy?**_

 **Mega: I accidentally took a nap, so I'm behind schedule. I have spent the last thirty minutes trying to get my printer to print a double-sided brochure, and, at last, victory is mine!**

 **Tenma:** _ **You're weird…**_

 **Mega: Hush, now, child. Author-san is busy. The reviews, Shindou.**

 **Shindou: *staggers in with reviews* Here you are, Mega-san!**

 **Mega: Thank you. Moving on…**

 **SkywindAri:** Short and sweet. I like it. Here's your next chapter. Enjoy!

 **2gatita8:** Finally is right… -_-` I'm glad you like my writing style, and I'm honored to be your favorite author. Excuse me; I must go record the date that I made someone truly happy. I'm also glad that you're not going to die this time. For that, I'm very grateful. What would I do without one of my most devoted readers?

 **OTP's are all you need:** Wait a minute… I'm Wheezy? Illuminati confirmed! Just kidding. :P All my stories are amazing? Really?! YAY! Here's an update, so rejoice!

 **KyouTakuTen:** Well, the answer to your first question is simple. The brain is very complex and controls everything. Thus, a hit to the head can result in many different outcomes, so I made Tenma become mute. I'm glad you like it and were surprised. Enjoy this chapter, please!

 **Mega: Nice reviews!**

 **Tenma:** _ **Why do you hate me?**_

 **Mega: I don't, really. You're just a fun character to torture with your super happy attitude.**

 **Tenma:** _ **Why me?**_

 **Mega: Who knows? Now, onto the story!**

 **~Chapter Two: Awakening~**

~Shindou's PoV~

Seeing Tenma so weak had scared me; No, scratch that. It _**terrified**_ me.

He was always so happy. Lying on a bed, motionless, in a cold, bleak room did not suit him. It did not suit him at all.

The doctors had rushed him to the ER the moment we arrived, so I hadn't seen him for hours. The doctors had said that it was serious, and that he was lucky to still be alive after such an injury.

My heart ached hearing such things about what the younger midfielder had endured. I guess that I should be grateful that just for the fact that he's alive, but I couldn't help feeling anger towards not only Hikaru, but myself, as well.

Being angry at Hikaru was logical, but I couldn't bring myself to fully blame him for the incident, for I had a part in it, too.

Maybe if I had been faster, I could have done something to prevent this from happening.

I knew that it was pointless and silly to think such things, but what else could I do? I was stuck waiting for Tenma to wake up. If that actually happened, that is. I really hoped that he would wake up. I don't think that I could handle seeing him fall into a coma or to never awaken again.

Deciding that mopping around Tenma's hospital room was pointless, I quietly slipped into that hallway and started towards Yuuichi-san's room.

I wasn't particularly close with Yuuichi-san, but I had met him, and that was more than I could say for most of the people in the hospital.

I reached Yuuichi-san's room relatively quickly and knocked on the door briefly. When I received a brief _"Come in",_ I entered silently.

I locked eyes with Yuuichi almost instantly, but I was slightly shocked. I had expected Tsurugi to be here glaring daggers into me for coming, yet he was nowhere in sight.

Yuuichi smiled, understanding my confusion. "He's not in here. He's with that boy, Kirino Ranmaru."

I nodded in thanks, but was panicking internally. Kirino was in the hospital? What had happened?

"Thank you, Yuuichi-san," my words were rushed as I headed towards the door.

"Anytime, Shindou," he replied, understanding my anxiety.

' _He really does understand a lot,'_ I noted as I rushed out of the room and down the hall before realizing that I didn't know Kirino's room number.

"He's in room 303," Yuuichi-san called from his room, which I was only two doors away from.

"Thanks again, Yuuichi-san," I yelled back as I started running towards the said room.

I reached it a few minutes later. What I saw when I got there, though, was shocking.

Through the partially opened door, I could see that Tsurugi and Kirino were sitting next to each other, kissing passionately.

Flushing red, I pulled myself away from the door before either of them could see. I was too late, though, because, judging by Kirino's confused call of my name, he knew that I was there.

"Shindou?"

Cursing myself, I slowly walked into the room. "Yes, Kirino?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, intrigued by my arrival.

Before I answered him, I quickly glanced over him. He was pale and was connected to a multitude of different machines. I winced slightly in sympathy for him. Whatever he was here for wasn't good. That much, I knew.

"I'm here with Tenma," I told him, careful to keep my words precise. "Why are you here, Kirino?"

Before he could answer me, Tsurugi slid his arm around the defender's shoulders and glanced over at me lazily. "He has heat stroke."

Kirino's blush of embarrassment was enough to confirm Tsurugi's statement. He shifted in discomfort, clearly unused to the public display of affection from Tsurugi.

"Are you alright?" I asked, allowing worry to coat my voice.

"I am. I should be released in two or three days," he shrugged, and then paused, contemplating something. "What happened to Tenma?"

"He has a concussion, a really bad one." I said, flopping down onto one of the chairs at the foot of Kirino's bed.

Tsurugi paused, worry for his best friend showing freely. "Will he be alright?"

I shook my head dismissively, "they don't know. They think he should be, but the hit was pretty bad, so they can't say for certain."

"Oh…" Kirino's deflated murmur echoed throughout the bleak room.

We sat in silence for a moment. Kirino leaded back against him pillow, trying to absorb all the information. Tsurugi, on the other hand, just sat there stoically, emotions hidden yet again by his mask. The silence was unbearable.

It was broken, though, by a doctor that arrived minutes later, needing to check on my best friend. I took that as my signal to leave.

~Trauma~

I soon found myself back in front of Tenma's door. I opened the door cautiously, not wanting to disturb anyone in the room. I entered in the same manner, but I was relieved to find that Tenma was the sole inhabitant of the room besides me.

I quietly pulled a chair up next to his bedside. He still looked the same, sickeningly pale and weak.

I looked at the medical instruments attached to him. I was a musician, yet I couldn't figure out these instruments. I guess that I'm not a natural born doctor, am I?

I looked towards the window, unable to gaze at my motionless friend. Why was it always him? What had he done to deserve this?

I glanced back at him, my gaze resting on him pale face. He was the one that had brought Raimon's spirit back and was an avid fighter of the Fifth Sector. He was everything I wasn't, happy, motivational, a leader, brave, kind, and just about every other good trait. He was the ideal leader, just like Endou-san. What could he have done to deserve injuries like this?

I yawned tiredly. Then it dawned on me. I hadn't gotten any sleep. I was exhausted.

What did I do? Well, I did the natural thing. My head fell forward slightly and my eyes slid shut. I had fallen asleep.

~Tenma's POV~

When I woke up, I was confused. Where was I?

I opened my eyes partially to seeing my new location, and thankfully, my vision had straightened out.

I was in a white room, devoid of everything but the necessities, such as a bed and chairs. It didn't take long for me to figure out that I was in a hospital room. Lovely.

My gazed slid to my bedside. A boy with curly, somewhat long brown hair was sitting beside me. _'Why is Shindou here?'_ I thought curiously. Why would he be here with **_me_** of all people?

I reached over to grab the hem of his shirt, greatly pleased with the knowledge that my body would listen to me again. I pulled gently, but my crush refused to awaken from his slumber.

I frowned and pulled again, much harder, this time.

Shindou jolted and opened his eyes blearily. He was tired, so he had probably been here for a while. _'I'm the one who caused all this, aren't I?'_ I thought grimly.

My captain, now fully awake, looked over at me in relief and curiosity. "You're awake."

I nodded at his blunt statement. It was clearly not meant to be taken as a question.

He smiled and voiced an actual question this time. "How do you feel?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but found that no sound would come out of my opened mouth.

"Tenma? What's wrong?" He asked; panic being to color his voice.

I tried again to answer him, but the result was the same. In an act of desperation, I lifted my hands to my throat, trying to communicate my problem to him.

"Can you not breathe?" He inquired worriedly.

When I shook my head "no", a look of relief settled across his features briefly before returning to their former state. "What's wrong, then?"

I slowly began to mouth my answer to him, my mouth forming the unspoken words carefully.

' _I can't talk.'_

 _~Shindou's PoV~_

He was terrified, and I was too.

He couldn't speak. He was mute.

What was the justice in that? He hadn't done anything. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He was a victim of circumstances like so many other people, and that was what made it so terrible.

He was just like every other normal person in the hospital. He hadn't saved someone or been injured in a game against the Fifth Sector. He was just involved in an accident on the soccer field. That was it.

He deserved better. I knew that he did.

He should be a hero or a leader or, well, SOMETHING!

He wasn't ordinary. No, he was too good to be ordinary. He was one of the best people I had met. He was as close to perfect as you could get, at least by my standards.

I was snapped out of my musings when Tenma pulled on my shirt hem again. He looked pleadingly at me.

 _'You won't leave me, will you? Please don't leave!'_ He mouthed, unshed tears glistening in his gorgeous silver eyes.

"I won't leave you," I said as I took his hand in mine. He blushed slightly, but I ignored it. "I'll stay right here with you, but I need to get the doctors."

He nodded, blinking back his tears. I smiled before rushing out to get the doctors.

When the doctors arrived, it was like a stampede. I had to flatten myself against a wall to avoid getting caught up in it.

After the doctors had entered, I slipped in, unnoticed by everyone but Tenma.

He was panic-stricken with all the doctors crowding around him, but he calmed instantly at the sight of me. I was glad.

The doctors finished their tasks and left the room in the same fashion that they had entered. It was only then that I could make my way over to him again.

"Are you okay?" I murmured softly to him.

He nodded tiredly in reply. I laughed quietly at his state, to which he turned to me with a glare that would rival Tsurugi's. I only laughed more at this.

He frowned and pouted cutely. He was too adorable, sometimes. I rubbed his head softly.

 _'Thank you,'_ he sighed, exhaustion evident on his face.

 _"_ Anytime," I whispered before leaning rather close to his face.

He flushed cutely. _'What are you doing, Shindou-san?'_

"Takuto is fine, Tenma. I'm not doing anything. Just relax," I hummed as I moved my hand up towards his hair and began stroking the silky locks.

His face turned an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible. I smiled before capturing his soft lips in a gentle kiss.

He tried to resist at first, unused to the contact, before he melted into it. I broke the sweet kiss and looked at his exhausted form.

"You should get some sleep," I whispered lovingly as he settled into his bed.

 _'M'kay. Good night, Takuto,'_ he mouthed tiredly before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Maybe things would get better after all.

 _~Chapter fin.~_

 _ **Mega: That's it, folks. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Tenma:**_ _ **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Sayonara, everyone!**_

 _ **Mega: See ya next time, minna!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Recovering

**Mega: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Tenma:** _ **You should be…**_

 **Mega: Hey! I said I was sorry! This would've come faster, but FFN glitched or something and uploaded the first chapter twice for some reason, so I had to go fix it.**

 **Tenma:** _ **Sure…**_

 **Mega: Really, Tenma? Oh well. Here are the reviews!**

 **OTP's are all you need:** As you can see, it is **NOT** the final chapter. If it was, I wouldn't be here. Here is the beginning of Tenma's journey to regain his voice (that sounded really dramatic…). Also, thank you for your praise. *bows while Tenma sweatdrops*

 **KyouTakuTen:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the _Heat Stroke_ moments. While writing, I like to have the previous chapter/story up so that I don't mess anything up, so I'm glad that you noticed. I'm interested with how their relationship will play out, and I'm the one writing the story! Shows just how much planning I put into my stories, right?

 **2gatita8:** I would be honored if you wrote something for me! I also am glad that you accept my friendship. I really want to know what song from the Little Mermaid you listened to while reading the last chapter. I'm glad that you like the story and Tenma-torture! (Tenma's not, though…) Enjoy!

 **Mega: Those were some good reviews, right, Tenma?**

 **Tenma:** _ **Yeah, but shouldn't we get to the story?**_

 **Mega: Point taken. Let's go!**

 **Note: The story has now caught up with the little narrative from chapter one. I also wrote this listening to** _ **Over the Rainbow/Simple Gifts**_ **by the Piano Guys. I'm not sure why, though…**

 **~Chapter Three: Recovering~**

~Tenma's POV~

A month had passed since I had first woken up in the hospital. I was allowed to move around after a week, but only for short periods of time. A week ago, I had been released and was allowed to go home. Aki-nee had been waiting for me and had prepared an entire feast for me.

Takuto and Tsurugi had brought me home, but Kirino had tagged along to be with Tsurugi. I found it sweet, and so did Takuto. Tsurugi looked thoroughly embarrassed, though. Takuto, Kirino, and I had spent a good five minutes laughing at him, or Shindou and Kirino had. I just kind of looked like I was laughing, but believe me, if I could talk, I would have been laughing the loudest.

When we arrived at my house, Aki-nee had welcomed us happily and invited everyone to dinner. It was defiantly and eventful meal. Takuto and Tsurugi had started arguing about something stupid, and Kirino and Aki-nee were laughing at them. Then, it had turned into an all-out war between my friends. I think that Sasuke was involved in it too at some point…

I had enjoyed the meal, but I was glad when it was over. Tsurugi and Kirino were the first to go. They thanked Aki-nee for the meal and had waved cheerfully before they set off towards their homes hand in hand.

That left Takuto, Aki-nee, and me, but Aki-nee disappeared moments later, saying that the dishes needed to be done or something.

Once she was gone, Takuto pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned instantly. I looked up at him and smiled. Takuto smiled back. Then, he kissed me. I kissed him back gleefully, but I was disappointed when he broke away.

"Sorry, Tenma, but I have to go," he told me. "I have school tomorrow, and you need to rest."

I pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes, but he just laughed and kissed me again. "You're just too cute sometimes. I love you Tenma."

I smiled softly. _'I love you too, Takuto.'_

"Good," he rubbed my head playfully and kissed my forehead gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tenma! Bye!"

I watched him dart down the street towards his house sadly. I didn't like it when he had to go. It always made me feel lonely, but Takuto was right. I needed to get some rest if I ever wanted to get better.

I hugged Aki-nee goodnight and made my way up the stairs. Once I got to my room, I changed into my pajamas and flopped down on the bed tiredly. Fighting my exhaustion once more, I got off the bed and pulled the covers down so I could slide under them. After I had finished my first task, I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my body. Within seconds, my eyes had closed, and I was in a deep, exhausted sleep.

The week that followed my return home was uneventful. I was still not allowed to attend school or do anything strenuous, so I just slept or tried to finish all the homework assignments that had accumulated during my time in the hospital. Aki-nee had told me that I didn't need to do them, but I didn't want to fall behind in class and had nothing better to do, so why not?

Takuto visited me every day after school, which was nice, but I was still lonely. I couldn't even play soccer! During that week, I was very bored. I wished something would happen.

Now, though, I was wishing I could go back to such simple times. Aki-nee had dragged me out of bed early this morning to help me get ready for my first day at school since my accident. Aki-nee assured me that all of my teachers knew of my condition, but I was still terrified of going. Yesterday, I had even gone as far as to refuse to go completely. Aki-nee had then called Takuto and had gotten him to agree to take me to school, which made me agree. Why did Aki-nee have to use Takuto? Curse her knowledge of our relationship…

It was now seven-thirty, and I was sitting on the couch waiting for Takuto to arrive. Aki-nee had packed me a lunch, which was lying beside me, and had left to walk Sasuke. I hummed silently and swung my feet back and forth out of boredom. Moments later, the doorbell rang.

I hopped up quickly and made my way to the door, lunch in hand. I opened the door and walked out to join Takuto. He grinned and ruffled my hair as I locked the door. We then started walking to Raimon.

"How are you feeling?" Takuto asked me as he grabbed my hand gently.

' _Fine…'_ I told him dejectedly.

He gripped my hand tighter, "Nervous?"

I nodded, _'yeah…'_

"Don't worry, Tenma," he smiled, "you'll be fine, and if anything happens, just come find me. I'll help you."

' _Thanks, Takuto.'_

He kissed me softly. "Anytime, Tenma. Anytime."

We held hands until we reached the front gates, which was when he was forced to wave goodbye and make his way towards his second year classes. I thought that I would be alone, but Takuto had apparently thought of that too because Tsurugi, Kariya, and Hikaru showed up and walked with me to my first class.

"Hey Tenma!" Hikaru smiled brightly as we walked. "I'm so sorry for causing all of this…"

' _Don't worry about it, Hikaru. It was an accident,'_ I told him calmly.

"But still…" Hikaru started.

"He said not to worry about, so don't worry about it!" Kariya snapped, effectively cutting off Hikaru.

"K-Kariya!" The purple-haired boy was shocked by his friend's sudden interruption, but he took his advice none the less.

Tsurugi looked at the duo nonchalantly, "Could you two go do your lovey-dovey stuff somewhere else? The rest of us would like to actually get to class."

"H-hey!" The two cried, clearly embarrassed by Tsurugi's statement. "W-we're not dating!"

"Sure you're not," Tsurugi smirked.

"Why you-!" Kariya looked ready to clobber Tsurugi, but Hikaru intervened before the teal-haired boy could do anything he would regret later.

Tsurugi smirked victoriously as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the classroom, leaving the other two scrambling to catch up with us. Once we arrived, Tsurugi walked with me over to my desk.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked me softly.

' _No. Not at all,'_ I replied.

He patted my hand gently. "You'll be fine. Everything will work out somehow, right?"

I nodded. _'Yeah!'_

He smiled at me before he walked away. The teacher arrived seconds later and began to call role.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke?"

"Here."

"Kariya Masaki?"

"Here…"

"Kageyama Hikaru?"

"Here!"

"Matsukaze Tenma?"

I lifted my hand to show that I was here, but the teacher was too busy looking at the role to notice.

"Matsukaze?" The teacher was confused, apparently forgetting my condition.

The class laughed, and I blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't answer! I looked at Tsurugi desperately.

"He's right here, Sensei." Tsurugi told the teacher, thankfully sensing my embarrassment and silent plea for help.

"Oh! So he is. My apologies, Matsukaze." The teacher told me before returning to calling the role.

The rest of the class was uneventful, as were the rest of the classes that followed.

When lunch came, I quickly bolted out of the classroom and made my way to the roof. Once there, I sat near the railing and began unpacking my lunch. I munched on an onigiri as I thought about the day's events up to now. I stayed on the roof for the entire lunch break, but I left and headed towards the main office once the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

When I entered the office, Aki-nee was waiting for me. Together, we left the school and headed for her car. From there, she drove us to the hospital where I would begin my speech therapy. This was the second reason I had been dreading this day.

Aki-nee walked with me to the front desk and asked one of the people there where I was to go to meet my therapist. The receptionist gave her directions before shooing her away.

She grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards wherever the receptionist had told her to go. We were walking for a while, but we did get there eventually.

Aki-nee knocked on the door. A kind looking man opened the door. "Matsukaze Tenma?"

Aki-nee nodded and pushed me into the room. "I'll be back once your session is done. Behave, Tenma." Then she left me alone with my therapist.

"So I take it that you're Tenma?" The man asked me.

I nodded, _'I am.'_

My therapist smiled. "Good. We wouldn't want to have the wrong person here, would we? Come have a seat."

He guided me over to one a chair placed directly across from his desk. I did as he requested and sat down.

He pulled out a folder and glanced through the content before looking at me. "From what your file says, you became mute after sustaining a major head injury, correct?"

' _Correct,'_ I told him.

"Alright, then. At least we know that much. Now all that's left is to figure out how to get you to speak again." He nodded thoughtfully.

' _Is that even possible?'_ I questioned. I hadn't even been aware that my condition could be reversed.

"Theoretically, yes. You were not born mute, so if we can find what caused your muteness, we could be able to fix it. It's not guaranteed, though. You could be mute for the rest of your life," he explained. Then he remembered something. "Oh! I never did introduce myself, did I?"

' _No.'_

"I'm sorry! I meant to do that the moment you sat down, but I guess I got distracted," my therapist laughed. "I'm Iyashimasu Shizen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tenma."

' _It's nice to meet you too, Iyashimasu-san.'_ I replied politely.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can get down to business." He smiled before he began telling me exactly what we were going to do. 'It's going to be a long day,' I thought as we began my therapy session.

~Trauma~

Hours had passed since our session had begun, but I still felt like we had gotten nowhere. Iyashimasu-san assured me that we had made progress, but I didn't believe him.

When Aki-nee arrived to pick me up, I felt the happiest I had in a while, but it turned out that she didn't come alone. Once I walked into the hallway with Aki-nee, Shindou appeared out of nowhere and pulled me into a tight hug.

' _T-Takuto!'_ I was startled by his sudden action.

"Hey, Tenma." He greeted as he released me. I spun around to face him. "How are you feeling?"

' _Okay, I guess,'_ I sighed tiredly.

"Alright, you two," Aki-nee said, ending our short conversation, "you can continued this back home. Now let's go. I'm sure that you're both tired."

And with that, she ushered us out of the hospital to her car. We both slid into the back seat and buckled out seatbelts as Aki-nee started up the car. She drove us home quickly and got out of the car just as quickly.

"Come on, Tenma. Let's go inside," Takuto said as he got out of the car and pulled me out too.

We walked into my house and went up to my room. Takuto looked around my room briefly before he began tugging me towards my bed. He sat down on it and pulled me onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and snuggled back into his arms.

We stayed like that for a moment before Takuto turned sideways and laid back. I yelped at the sudden movement, but it was very comfortable lying on my side with my back pressing against his chest. I shifted towards him tiredly and yawned.

"Someone's tired, hmm?" Takuto laughed as I yawned again.

I nodded as my eyes began drooping.

"You should get some sleep, then." He told me. "I'll even stay with you if you want."

I nodded and pulled his arms up so that they rested on my chest. Then, I laid my hands on his and closed my eyes tiredly.

"Goodnight, Tenma. Sleep well." Takuto whispered to me as I allowed myself to submit to my exhaustion.

I was asleep within seconds in Takuto's arms.

~Chapter Fin.~

 **Mega: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy. I also don't know how long this story will be, but I'm thinking around five chapters. I haven't decided yet, so you guys/girls can still give me suggestions.**

 **Tenma:** _ **We hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review if you want to tell Mega something (like to stop torturing me!).**_

 _ **Mega:**_ **That's all for now, minna.**

 **Tenma:** _ **Bye, everyone!**_

 **Mega: See you next time! Bye!**


End file.
